The NEw Life
by xoxo Muza
Summary: Squeal to 'can we ever be happy". Music on the dark side. Musa the wife of jared. But what if he dies. What if past villian and the killer of musa first love returns to take control of her. Find out.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

MRS. JARED

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, please don't, don't I surrender, you win.. please just leave me, I can't run any more….!"

Musa screamed as she ran in the green grass, dogging all the trees and grass made sculptures and statues and then she fell down a few inches before a tree then started to crawl backwards.

"please no!" Musa closed her eyes as he approached a foot before her.

"okay you scary fairy, you lose I win I gained a point, yes." Jared exclaimed teasing Musa.

'Huh, that does not make us even its still 33/9, I have the highest point". Musa teased back as Jared grabbed her wrist.

'"Not for long missy!" Jared smiled evilly.

"Why are you smiling like that, what's wrong?" Musa suspiciously asked.

"Nothing''. Jared smiled and then he lifted a big leaf of mimosa plant and ran after Musa.

He knew tickling was musa's weak point and the only one he knew…..

He caught up with Musa and tickled her with the leaves, Musa cried and laughed begging for mercy.

After a minute Musa walked towards the swing in her back yard and sat on it, Jared sat beside her holding her hand.

Musa watched the sunrise on her beautiful mansion colored in blue and Sky blue with mirror work on which the sun light reflected giving off a prism

MUSA'S MANSION;

IT WAS A TWO STORY, CASTLE LIKE HOME WITH BLUE AND SKY BLUE ALL OVER, WITH A CONCERT HALL, DANCING ROOM, PERFORMING AREA, INSTRUMENT GARDEN, AN LUXURIES KITCHEN, BIG BEDROOMS, SERVENT QUARTERS, TV LOUNGE AND A GUEST QUARTER AND NOT TO MENTION A HUGE AND BREATH TAKING GARDEN.

"It's getting cold maybe we should get in" Musa stated

" As you wish". Jared followed

PROLOUGE:

AFTER MUSA WAS MARRIED IT WAS REAVELED THAT JARED HAD BECAME A SUCESSFUL BUSSNISEMAN, AFTER THEIR MARRIGE, THEY MOVED TO THE MANSION JARED BUILT JUST FOR MUSA AND HER LOVE OF MUSA.

JARED GAVE MUSA EVERY THING SHE EVER WISHED, MUSA NEVER FELT THAT HAPPY IN HER LIFE HOW SHE WAS WITH JARED.

MUSA WAS SATISFIED WITH HER LIFE AND HAPPY AS WELL, SHE HAD A LOVING AND CARING HUSBAND FOR 2 MONTHS, A GREAT BIG HOME, POPULARITY, WEALTH, FAME AND THE GREATEST FRIENDS WITH THEIR OWN STABLED LIVES WITH THEIR HUSBANDS.

…..

''Tec wake up cupcake, its 11 in the morning''.

''Please 5 more minutes''. Tecna crawled in her blanket

Timmy pulled the blanket off of her

''Ohh, come on''. Tecna yawned.

TIMMY PUT ON A CUTE, REQUESTING FACE.

''Okay you win, I'm awake.''

…

AFTER 35 MINUTES TECNA AND TIMMY WERE AT AN ICECREAM SHOP.

''What do you want tec''. Timmy asked standing at the counter.

''Mango crunch''. Tecna answered.

''Two mango crunch please''. Timmy odered.

"You, you don't even like mangoes'. Tecna widened her eyes.

"Who cares what I am eating that I don't like as long as I'm eating with the person I love the most''. Timmy romantically said.

''Yeah, if only you can be that confident on the bed with me then I won't call this show off." Tecna joked playfully.

…

"Where to now?" Timmy asked.

''Home, I'm sleepy and I have to prepare lunch as Well". Tecna yawned.

I don't remember you sleeping so much before the wedding". Timmy giggled.

"I don't remember me having so relaxing sex with you all night either". Tecna teased.

THEY HEADED TO A ONE FLOORED HOUSE BUILD ON 700 ACCRES. IT WAS LIKE A CENTRE OF TECNO STUDIO. FILLED WITH ALL NEW AND MODERN, TECHNICAL MODIFICATION WITH A LOT OF TECNOLOGICAL ROOMS, AND BLA BLAA STUFF RELATED TO TECNA AND HER POWERS.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 1 completed,

Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

ACHAPTER 2: perfect living

Brandon yawned out of bed that's when he heard a scream, he knew who it was, it was a daily scream of his wife.

He got out of his pajamas and headed towards the castle's fashion room.

''Hi cupcake good morning'': Brandon greeted his wife with a kiss.

''Good, good! what's so good about this morning?'' Stella snaped.

''Let me guess, you misplaced something, again!'' Brandon asked calmly

''My purple glittered lace, I looked every everywhere''. Stella cried.

''Hey stell, look in the mirror''. Brandon crossed his arm.

''Why?'' Stella turned to the mirror

And what she saw, her lace tangled in her blond, messy hairs.

''Uhhh''. Stella sighed.

''Thanks snukomes''. Stella kissed Brandon.

''No prob, I am used to this senseless fiasco''. Brandon teased.

''You!'' Stella ran after Brandon.

''Children, please show a little decorum and some manners''. Queen luna adviced as she saw Stella running after Brandon in the throne room.

…

"Are you getting up or not? Come out of the blanket" Aisha pulled Nex out of the blanket for the 7th time.

''Please darling, 5 more minutes''. Nex requested.

''Okay!'' Aisha sighed in defeat.

''And don't forget to add 55 more to those 5's!''. Nex teased from the bed.

''What?'' Aisha made Nex float with her magic and laid him gently in the bathtub, Nex was asleep.

After a minute king terrendor ran in Aisha's room hearing a scream and found Nex all wet in his night dress, shivering from cold in the hot of June.

Aisha was rolling on her bad laughing off her stomach.

TERENDOR LEFT AS IT WAS JUST A CHILDISH THING.

Nex still changed his clothes and again crawled in his bed

Aisha couldn't think of anything else but:

She left waterlilly on the bed; the crawling child scratched her father's face with her teeth and nails.

Nex didn't had any choice and woke up, walked out of room, pinched Aisha's ass as she was standing on the door

"You are gonna pay for that". Aisha ran after Nex in the room, round and round while waterlilly giggled and clapped her hands, enjoying the scene, making fun of her parents.

….

Bloom and Sky were sleeping, but when they heard Roxanne cry in the slowest voice and rick in the loudest, both woke up.

Sky said to Bloom;" your children are awake honey''.

Bloom replied:" before 11 in the morning they are your children".

Sky giggled on her comment but stood up hearing Rick's voice

Both of them got out of bed and went to commence their duties of feeding their kids.

….

Flora woke up and smelled a flower, she opened her eyes and saw that there was a flower on the table next to her bad and a piece of paper with some poetry on it, left by Helia, she read the poetry and giggled thinking about his lifelong only love.

She changed, went in the kitchen to prepare her breakfast and lunch. She had decided to prepare something of helia's favorites, infect Helia loved everything that Flora cooked, cause she was the best cook of the Winx Club.

Flora had quite the taste in her hands, next was Musa in cooking, she cooked well too but very rare.

On the other hand, Aisha was the worst cook of all even if she had servants for cooking.

Helia was out on his job AND ABOUT OCCUPATIONS,

JARED WAS A BUSSNISEMAN, HE DIDN'T WENT TO OFFICE OR ANY PLACE SHE HAD QUITE A BIG POST SO MOST OF THE WORK CAME TO HIM, HE SPENT 9 OUT OF 10 OF HIS TIME WITH MUSA, AND MUSA NEEDED IT.

BECAUSE MUSA ALWAYS HAD HIS COMPANY WHENEVER HE WENT OUT OR LEFT MUSA FOR A WHILE MUSA GOT SCARED, SHE DID NOT FELT COMFORTABLE ALONE. SO JARED RARELY WENT OUT.

SKY WAS A PRINCE OR A FUTURE KING.

NEX WAS ALSO A FUTURE RULER SO WAS BRANDON.

TIMMY DID HOME JOBS SO HE DIDN'T WENT OUT MUCH.

AND FOR HELIA HE WAS ALSO A SUCCESSFUL WORKER HE HAD THE VICE PRESEDENT JOB IN AN ART COMPANY, THE BIGGEST ONE OF THE MAGIC DIMENSION AND YOU CAN GUESS WHAT WENT ON IN AN ART COMPANY!

HELIA GOT HOME AT 3'O CLOCK.

"I smell something delicious, is it something my wife cooked today!'' Helia said as he followed the smell to the dining table.

''Same as usual, like every day''. Flora smiled and then went to Helia.

''Hi my jasmine''. Helia said kissing her on the head.

''Hi Helia!'' Flora pressed over to Helia.

''I'm starving, let's eat''. Helia pulled her over to the table.

'


End file.
